The Hannily pretty little liars
by theallnighter123
Summary: Hannah and Emily reveal hidden feelings. Will A let them live happily ever after or make them fight for their lives? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: all right this is my first story so don't make fun of me **

"Hannah time for school" Ashley Hannah's mom said from down stairs. "Coming" Hannah said with a sigh as she was heading down stairs her phone went off it was a txt from Emily "wondering were she was?." When she got down stairs she realized she was late already so no time for breakfast. When she got to school she was late for first period Emily covered for her and distracted the teacher just enough time for her to slip into her seat. "Where were you? You didn't answer when I texted." Emily's voice was laced with concern Hannah's heart skipped a beat when she realized how concerned Emily was when she didn't show in the begging of school. Hannah smiled but hid it real quick so Emily wouldn't see "Im fine I just sleep in late."

* * *

At lunch Hannah seat next to Aria and Spencer when out of no where Aria asked if Emily knows about the crush Hannah has on her? "Um no and how did you know about that?" "Its pretty obvious the way you look at her makes you look like she is the most important person on the earth." Hannah was going to reply but Emily walked up and Hannah tried to bury her head in jacket. After school Emily invited Hannah to come over and study for the test Friday. They studied for a while till Hannah had to leave and Emily walked her to the front porch when they went to hugged they kissed on accident then Hannah toke off running leaving Emily on the front porch still stunned by the kiss. The next day Hannah tried every thing to avoid Emily and her many questions about the night before. In lunch Aria and Emily corned Hannah but when Aria left Emily expressed her felling's about Hannah and about how that kiss is all she could think about. Hannah tried so hard not to kiss her till it happened and they ended up kissing in the corner of the lunch room.

* * *

The next day after school Emily and Hannah went to Hannah's cause her mom wasn't home the rest of the night was watching movies and making out. When morning came Emily woke up first to find Hannah asleep on her chest when she tried to get out Hannah woke up "good morning beautiful" Emily said kissing Hannah's head "good morning to you to." When they got to the kitchen breakfast was already made and plates were out Hannah heard someone come out of the bathroom thinking it was her mom to find it was her dad "well good morning you two I made breakfast for the two of you "aw thanks but why are you here dad?" "I got a drunk phone call from you mother she said she went on a date and it went horrible and said to come pick her but when I came in I found you guys asleep on the couch so I made breakfast." "Thanks dad you remember Emily " "Hello Mr. Marin" Emily said with a surprised expression that he was here.

* * *

After they met up with Aria and Spence to tell them the big news "finally you guys are together" Aria said smiling bigger than ever to see that her friends have finally found someone to love as she bowed her head because no one yet know that she liked Spencer and has for awhile that's part of the reason she broke up with Ezra. "So how are you going to tell your parents about you two dating?" Spencer asked spoiling the moment "I don't know I haven't thought about it but right now I don't really care" said Hannah pulling Emily in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Afterwards they went back to Emily's causes Hannah's dad was still at her house. While they were in Emily's room they were making out when Hannah pushed her away at Emily's questioning look Hannah said she wanted to take it slow cause they have only been together for 2 days Emily understood and then they started to watch a movie and fell asleep.

**AN: don't get mad but please keep reading on **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: all right this is my first story so don't make fun of me **

"Hannah time for school" Ashley Hannah's mom said from down stairs. "Coming" Hannah said with a sigh as she was heading down stairs her phone went off it was a txt from Emily "wondering were she was?." When she got down stairs she realized she was late already so no time for breakfast. When she got to school she was late for first period Emily covered for her and distracted the teacher just enough time for her to slip into her seat. "Where were you? You didn't answer when I texted." Emily's voice was laced with concern Hannah's heart skipped a beat when she realized how concerned Emily was when she didn't show in the begging of school. Hannah smiled but hid it real quick so Emily wouldn't see "Im fine I just sleep in late."

* * *

At lunch Hannah seat next to Aria and Spencer when out of no where Aria asked if Emily knows about the crush Hannah has on her? "Um no and how did you know about that?" "Its pretty obvious the way you look at her makes you look like she is the most important person on the earth." Hannah was going to reply but Emily walked up and Hannah tried to bury her head in jacket. After school Emily invited Hannah to come over and study for the test Friday. They studied for a while till Hannah had to leave and Emily walked her to the front porch when they went to hugged they kissed on accident then Hannah toke off running leaving Emily on the front porch still stunned by the kiss. The next day Hannah tried every thing to avoid Emily and her many questions about the night before. In lunch Aria and Emily corned Hannah but when Aria left Emily expressed her felling's about Hannah and about how that kiss is all she could think about. Hannah tried so hard not to kiss her till it happened and they ended up kissing in the corner of the lunch room.

* * *

The next day after school Emily and Hannah went to Hannah's cause her mom wasn't home the rest of the night was watching movies and making out. When morning came Emily woke up first to find Hannah asleep on her chest when she tried to get out Hannah woke up "good morning beautiful" Emily said kissing Hannah's head "good morning to you to." When they got to the kitchen breakfast was already made and plates were out Hannah heard someone come out of the bathroom thinking it was her mom to find it was her dad "well good morning you two I made breakfast for the two of you "aw thanks but why are you here dad?" "I got a drunk phone call from you mother she said she went on a date and it went horrible and said to come pick her but when I came in I found you guys asleep on the couch so I made breakfast." "Thanks dad you remember Emily " "Hello Mr. Marin" Emily said with a surprised expression that he was here.

* * *

After they met up with Aria and Spence to tell them the big news "finally you guys are together" Aria said smiling bigger than ever to see that her friends have finally found someone to love as she bowed her head because no one yet know that she liked Spencer and has for awhile that's part of the reason she broke up with Ezra. "So how are you going to tell your parents about you two dating?" Spencer asked spoiling the moment "I don't know I haven't thought about it but right now I don't really care" said Hannah pulling Emily in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Afterwards they went back to Emily's causes Hannah's dad was still at her house. While they were in Emily's room they were making out when Hannah pushed her away at Emily's questioning look Hannah said she wanted to take it slow cause they have only been together for 2 days Emily understood and then they started to watch a movie and fell asleep.

**AN: don't get mad but please keep reading on **


End file.
